


The Rise and Fall

by CheatsatUNO



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: king AU, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheatsatUNO/pseuds/CheatsatUNO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was just an assignment for my English class (write a story using 20 vocab words) so I decided to write fanfiction cuz why not and yeah. here</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise and Fall

A vast, unnamed land, ravaged by war and defeat was plunged into a lawless time of unrest and chaos before the triumphant country of Haan Tanden decided to rule over its weakened rival. In the final battle of the war between the two lands, the great General Ramsey showed his military prowess and earned favor with the crown of Haan Tanden, the Great King Verbranden. General Ramsey was offered sovereign command of the newly conquered land but denied and passed the honor on to his eldest son, Geoff Ramsey. The young Ramsey was a strong natured and capable ma and was known as the First King.

The first order of business was to set up the monarchial government together with a charitable council of nobles from Haan Tanden. The group appointed several former soldiers into positions as law enforcers. This council also christened the Haan Tandenean kingdom Saavutus. The first few years of the First King’s reign was no better than the ungoverned time after the war: laws were made and retracted at haphazard rates, the lower classes—mainly natives—were abused by the immigrant nobles from Haan Tanden, and the tedious task of fully establishing King Geoff’s sudden rule all put much strain on the budding country. As the years passed and Saavutus began to stabilize, King Geoff outsourced to find new faces for his royal council; appointing native citizens in positions of power within his castle came with a new face in the king’s personal circle in the form of an advisor. With the arrival of this advisor arose a harsher rule. The blatant change in the fair king’s laws and ideology snowballed until it was rumored that the First King was merely a front man in a shadow-government. This ended up nearer to the truth than anyone expected; earning the trust of the king, his advisor Ryan Haywood made many decisions for the unexperienced sovereign. Haywood worked his way through many of the council members that opposed his assistance to the king by framing them for treason and other sever crimes and as a result of his indirect changes, they were all put to death. Once the path was paved for him, he assassinated King Geoff and usurped the throne.

After eleven years under King Geoff with the final three being under the influence of the new King Ryan, it was almost like a transition; however, King Ryan’s autocratic rule was almost diametrical to power he held under King Geoff. As monarch, feared among the members of the council who were not ignorant of his malevolent predilections, King Ryan needn’t any excuses to go about fulfilling his twisted ambitions. The once relatively peaceful Saavutus was now home to cruelties. Poverty spread quickly as taxes went up exponentially and as theft became more common so did punishment. Public gallows and guillotines were set up after the first year of King Ryan’s official reign. Any laws passed were to the benefit of the king and the law enforcement used the lack of the king’s concern for his people to maraud and pillage for their personal gain.  
Several groups of resistant Saavutans came together in secret and planned to overthrow the dubbed Mad King Ryan; although, most of them were discovered, their identities ascertained from spies and informants. Any and all traitors to the crown were subjected to what were called “The King’s Games” and forced to do tasks in groups that, one-by-one, eliminated a “player” until only the “winner” remained. The winner was awarded with their freedom. Only one cluster of rebels stayed undetected. This faction went by the name “Team Better Friends” and was headed by two men: Ray Narvaez II and Michael Jones who went by the pseudonym Mogar. Ray was a weapons specialist and strategist while Mogar was a warrior by nature, extremely talented with a sword. The two rebels’ innate sense of secrecy and planning kept them hidden from the Mad King’s Games. The two men took a small force and raided the castle, slaying the guards that stood in their way and eventually bringing the Mad King to his knees, life draining down the steel of Mogar’s sword. Six years of brutal control over Saavutus ended with the crowning of King Ray.

After sparing the life of the Mad King’s family, the Red King—titled after his affinity for red roses—proved to be an inadequate leader. The licentious king had merely an iota of the propriety needed in a man of his position. For all of King Ray’s competence in the field of battle, he had no talent in the ruling of a kingdom and after a short, two year sovereignty the crown was handed to his trusted accomplice: Mogar.  
It seemed a tradition for the rulers of Saavutus to receive nicknames during their time under the crown and Mogar was no exception as he was dubbed the Warrior King. Mogar’s first act as king was to abrogate the self-serving laws passed in the Mad King’s time that King Ray had ignored. King Mogar reinvented the country’s limited military force and law enforcers and attempted to warrant a stronger presence of the government in the lives of people. The people of Saavutus favored their Warrior King went along with his decrees in deference. It also became a known fact that if there were any problems, the king would do his best to arbitrate and come to a sensible conclusion. Although he was a kind man, the Warrior King lived up to his name by taking harsh actions against lawbreakers in order to keep peace and enforced his laws to the fullest.

King Mogar was always preoccupied with bettering the home that the Mad King had ruined and was unaware of a dissembled enemy. Sparing the lives of the Haywood family had been a merciful act but would come back to haunt those that let the eldest son live in a negative way. The vindictive son wanted revenge on the country that celebrated his father’s death and executed King Mogar when the fatigued king returned from a training workshop with his special unit of soldiers. Reclaiming the throne from his father’s murderer he became the second king named the Mad King. He caused a frantic panic in the country as he came down harder than his father had. All of Team Better Friends’ allies and supporters were publically persecuted and King Mogar’s personal jester—a lanky, foreign boy by the name Gavin Free—was humiliated and tortured.  
Loathed and practically replica of his father, the Second Mad King was soon the subject of another rebellion. A small group of councilmen and castle guards, all of whom were spoiled by King Mogar, would not tolerate another reign of terror under the surname Haywood. They decided to groom the abused jester Gavin in secret to take over the throne. The plan took place during a banquet when Gavin served two goblets of wine: one to the king and another to his apprentice, Kerry. Soon, the young subservient boy was knocked out by a powerful soporific while the king lay still in a more permanent state of rest.  
The ensuing confusion ended with Gavin being crowned king and Kerry being locked away in prison until something was decided about him. The foreign boy dances on the strings the councilmen control above him as Saavutus has been slowly recovering from their second Mad King reign. Gavin’s only fear is the curse the throne casts on all those that sit upon its deceivingly comfortable surface.

**Author's Note:**

> so all the weird words are just google translated words that I thought were cool.
> 
> _Haan Tanden_ is Dutch for "Rooster teeth"  
>  _Verbranden_ is Dutch for "Burn" (aka Burnie _Burns_ get it?)  
>  _Saavutus_ is Finnish for "Achievement"


End file.
